


i like big whumps and i wanna cry

by sarayin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarayin/pseuds/sarayin
Summary: spiderson and irondad one shots(chapters are stand alone stories i.e. can be read separately unless stated otherwise)1: unexpected crying2: fever





	1. Unexpected Crying

**Author's Note:**

> (((((this was the original reason why i started this:   
> HI I'D REALLY LIKE IF U COULD READ THIS
> 
> hi guys  
> i'm sarayin, thanks for coming here!
> 
> so a bit of background on why im writing this (and i'd like u to join me on this journey)- i applied for an internship (a really out-of-my-league) and i'll find out if i get it or not in 40 DAYS. (on 30th November)  
> and since i'm super super impatient and anxious about it, i'm gonna make these 40 days a bit better by 40 days of whump! 
> 
> so ya, come along, pray that i get this internship lol and lets get through this together)))))
> 
> now tho, its just a collection of oneshots. enjoy

1: Unexpected Crying

Peter thought that now that he was a superhero, all that concerns him should be superhero level. He should only be in pain if he was being thrown across the street by a 40 foot giant man, not when he gets a nasty punch by a local mugger. He should only be stressed when he has to figure out a plan to take down an alien tech weapon dealer, not because he had finals. 

But alas, while Spiderman was a superhero, Peter at times, was just a kid. And normal people have bad days. That’s what Peter told himself he was having, just a bad day. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was much more than just a bad day. He hadn’t properly slept in a week and a half, he was behind in two of his classes because of patrol and general exhaustion, he had a million things to do. He was stressed and frustrated, patrol hadn’t been going too well these days either. Yesterday, he had gotten a pretty deep cut from stopping a drunk driver’s car from crashing into a pole. His grade average in Spanish was low, lower than it had ever been before. Not to mention, it seemed like everyone around him had their lives figured out and they were all prepped for the SAT and Peter hadn’t even started yet, _oh my god oh my_

So yes, Peter was having a bad day alright. 

He had woken up late, causing him to get out of his bed abruptly and rushing to catch the subway. Even though he reached the class on time, he realized he had left the homework he was doing most of the night on his desk. Lunch was downright disgusting and the weird smell of cafeteria pizza followed him everywhere, making him nauseous. 

Still, Peter put on a brave face because no matter how shitty his day was going, the black Audi standing outside his school at the end of the day was like a knight in shining armor. It was lab day and Peter couldn’t be more relieved. 

But just as Parker luck would have it, an unexpected force crashed into his side, right where the deep cut from yesterday was slowly healing. Peter let out a groan at the impact and looked up to see Flash’s smug grin. 

“Watch it, _Penis_ ,” he spat and made his way outside. 

Peter tried to ignore the piercing pain by keeping a hand pressed on it and walked outside where Happy was waiting in the car. He slid into the plush leather seats and offered a small greeting to the older man.

“Hi kid, good day at school?” he asked politely. 

“Good, yeah.. It was good,” Peter replied almost breathlessly. Happy quirked an eyebrow at the answer but Peter just replied with a small smile before plugging his earphones in. He thought the music would help calm him down but instead, it just made his head explode with thoughts. 

He had so much studying to do this weekend. Not to mention he had to prepare for the decathlon tournament coming up. He had to recheck if his wound was healing right, Flash shoving him had surely worsened it. He also had to go on patrol tonight and tomorrow and the day after that- _But he’s so so tired_ \- and oh my god, he still had to finish the English essay that’s due on Monday and-

Peter gasped, taking in air as if he had just been drowning, as soon as the car came to a halt in front of the compound. He all but snatched the earphones from his ears and shakily opened the door to step outside. 

“Boss is waiting for you in the lab,” Happy supplied, resting a gentle had on Peter’s shoulder, somehow aware that the kid wasn’t acting quite right. 

“Thanks Happy,” Peter offered a grateful smile and started making his way to the lab. 

He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened in the car. He had gotten so overwhelmed that he was still walking shakily. He shook his head slightly in a weak attempt to clear his head. He needed to get normal before he sees Mr. Stark. 

Peter looked at his trembling hands and clenched them into fists as he walked, trying to get them to steady. His breath was quickening. 

_Why is he so scared? He has so much stuff to do. Stop shaking. He’s gonna embarrass himself in front of Mr. Stark. All because he hadn’t slept in a while? Stupid, stupid, stupid. He couldn’t do this, he had to leave-_

“Hi Peter!” the AI’s perky voice cut through the million thoughts running through his mind. 

He looked up abruptly to see Tony, who had just turned around at the sound of Friday’s greeting. 

“Oh hey kid,” Peter hears Mr. Stark say but it sounds so distant. 

_He should leave, he had to leave._

Peter swallowed his irrational fear and went up to his mentor. 

“Hi Mr. Stark, how are you doing?”

Peter internally cringed. He knew Mr. Stark had heard it. He had heard the waver in his voice, how it trembled and cracked at the end of the question. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_

Tony furrowed his brows together and looked at the kid in front of him intently. 

“Kid, you okay?” he asked tentatively, moving closer to examine him. 

If Peter wasn't sure before, the question confirmed that Mr. Stark had noticed that something wasn't quite right. 

“Uh, uh-y-Yeah,” Peter stuttered out as he unconsciously backed away from the older man. 

Tony, now on alert of the kid's distress, raised his hands as if in surrender. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay spider boy. Let's take a breather okay?” he spoke gently in an attempt to not scare the kid. 

Peter didn't like it one bit. He wasn't a kid and this was embarrassing. He was okay. He couldn't embarrass himself like this. He couldn't. 

His eyes burned with unspilled tears. Before he could scold himself for even _thinking_ about crying in front of Mr. Stark, he crumpled to the ground, palms forcefully pressed against his eyes as if to keep the tears at bay. 

Two soft hands gripped his wrists gently and pushed them away from painfully pressing against his face. 

“Okay kid, calm down now, don't want you hurting yourself,” he heard Mr. Stark's gentle voice again. 

Peter's heart beat loudly against his chest at the thought that _Mr. Stark is here._

“I-I'm sorry Mr. S-Stark, I just-” Peter breaks off to take a deep breath. They're both sitting on the floor of the lab now-Peter with his head between his knees and Mr. Stark kneeling in front of him, close enough to make his presence felt yet far enough to maintain his distance. 

“I just-I just need a minute, I'm s-sorry Mr. Stark,” Peter finished. 

“You don't have to apologize kid just-” Peter heard the older man change his position such that he was sitting right next to him but still not crowding him, “take your time, alright? There's no hurry, its fine.” 

Something warm spread through Peter’s chest at hearing these words. He closed his eyes causing a few more stray tears to escape. They sat in silence. Peter tried to get his breathing and heart rate back in control. 

“Did someone, you know? Say something? Do something?” Tony asked after a long while- or maybe it just felt like a long while. 

Peter just shook his head, not trusting his voice yet. 

“What is it then? Do I need to get my suit? I’ve been working on a repulsor upgrade and I’d love a test subject,” Tony quipped. 

Peter bit down on his lip, finally opening his eyes. 

“School, patrol,” Peter tried, words failing him, “dreams, just… everything I guess? Sorry.” 

“Nope, no apologies. You said dreams? You getting nightmares?”  
Peter nodded. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter shook his head. 

“That’s okay, that’s fine.” 

Silence fell on them once again, frustrating Peter. 

“I-I really didn’t- I’m.. I didn’t- wasn’t-” Peter tried again.

“Hey, kid, take it easy okay? You don’t have to explain,” Tony said softly. 

A few tears escaped Peter’s eyes again and a sudden exhaustion fell over him. He unconsciously leaned on Tony’s shoulder on his side. Tony, only slightly surprised at the action, snaked an arm around the kid, successfully tucking him next to him. 

“I didn’t want to cry, sorry Mr. Stark, I swear I can still Spiderman,” Peter spoke in one breath, as if it took a lot of effort to say this one sentence without stuttering. 

Tony almost jerked back in surprise at the sudden statement. Did he just say he can still Spiderma-

Tony pulled back, causing Peter to sit up and look at his mentor’s face for the first time this evening. Tony’s heart broke a little seeing the kid’s tear stricken face. 

“Kid, I know you can Spiderman, you don’t have to prove anything to me,” Tony stated, determined. 

Peter looked down at his lap. 

“No, look at me,” Tony called, “I’m not going to stop you from being Spiderman- not that I ever would- just because you have a bad day Pete, I thought you knew that.” 

Mr. Stark’s voice was laced in concern and made Peter feel warm and safe inside. 

“I know,” Peter said softly. 

Tony tightened his arm around the kid again, making Peter’s head fall on his shoulder again. Peter closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh.

Both of them sat comfortably on the floor until Peter was ready to get up and move to the same position on the couch for a cup of hot chocolate and a movie. Peter was safe, warm and on the way to getting better- and that’s all he could ask for right now.


	2. Superhero Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> petey boy gets a fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know i already missed a day but this is longer so i'm forgiven

2: Superhero Fever

Peter had known something was wrong the moment he woke up. His throat hurt, his eyes were heavy and he felt uncomfortably warm in his bed. Peter also knew exactly why this had happened. He tightly closed his eyes shut to avoid the memories of last night.

Shaking his head slightly, he groggily got out of bed to get dressed. As soon as his feet hit the ground, a wave of dizziness passed through his head. He extended his arms out in a weak attempt to balance himself and the unsettling feeling passed as soon as it came. 

This was new, he thought. He hadn’t almost lost his balance before in all the times he had gotten sick. Brushing it off, he slipped on his warmest hoodie and jeans, making his way outside. 

The sound of clattering plates and sizzling eggs greeted Peter as he walked out to the kitchenette. 

“Hey May,” Peter said softly, massaging his neck gently to help his sore throat. 

“Hi sweeti- what’s wrong?” May immediately asked as she turned around to greet the sight of his tightly wrapped nephew. 

“Just a sore throat,” Peter lied, not wanting to worry his already stressed out aunt. 

Within a second, May’s mom-sensors went off as she turned around and started checking Peter’s temperature with the back of her hand. 

“You’re warm,” she remarks. 

Peter sighs a little.

“I’m fine May, I swear,” he says with a confident smile, not wavering under her scrutinizing gaze. 

Not totally convinced, May just sighs. She knows that Peter isn’t fine, but she doesn’t want to smother him too much. 

“If you feel bad, take an Advil okay?” she resorted.

“That,” Peter started, swallowing thickly, “Um, that won’t- that doesn’t really work on me anymore… after the bite.” Peter looked down at the floor, an unsettling feeling growing in his stomach. 

May’s brows furrowed involuntarily. It still took her a moment of resistance to realize that the kid in front of her was also genetically enhanced, a superhero. 

_But he was just a kid_ , her conscience continuously prodded, _and she was gonna take care of him no matter what- half-spider or not._

“So, then, how can- what do you usually take when you get sick?” she asked, in full on problem-solving mode. 

“I haven’t really gotten sick ever since,” the statement comes out more as a question. Realization dawned on both and Peter and May’s faces as they thought back to the time when Peter had gotten sick last. It had been a while.

“That’s strange… how are you sick now? It’s not even flu season,” May muttered more to himself than to Peter but the words make him freeze. 

His heart beats rapidly for a few seconds, images of last night flashing in his mind. He closes his eyes tightly and opens them, shaking the visions off. 

“Peter?” May asked, concerned at the frazzled boy. 

“Uh yeah, I guess it was a little chilly yesterday? I guess the heater wasn’t enough, I’ll ask Mr. Stark to work on an update on it when I go upstate next,” Peter lies. 

“Yeah, you do that,” May reasons. She thinks about it a second and speaks up with an idea, “Hey, maybe Mr. Stark has some kind of medicine that works for you! He’s inventing all sorts of crazy stuff, I’m sure he can come up with something?”  
Peter knew Mr. Stark could whip up something that works with his spider genes with his eyes closed, probably already had for Captain America, but he didn’t want to bother the genius. 

“Yeah, he probably could.. But I think this will just go away in a day or two, spider healing remember?” Peter reasons.

May, still unconvinced, ruffled her kid’s head and looked at him with concern, “Okay sweetie. I’m going to be on duty till late tonight so I’ll leave money for pizza but… could you please promise me something?”

Peter nodded.

“Call me if it gets bad okay? And call Mr. Stark. Even if it’s not bad right now, I’d feel better if you had some meds, just in case. Just, call him if you feel that it’s not getting better. Okay?” 

Peter gave his aunt a small smile and a hug before leaving for school. 

When he entered the apartment next, several hours later, he wished with all his heart he hadn’t left in the morning.

School was a mistake. It had worsened his headache, his fever, his throat, his everything. 

Everything throbbed with a dull pain, except his head which drummed loudly. The loud school bell’s shrill shriek still rang in his head. He was warm- no, he was hot, uncomfortably hot. But he was also cold, so so cold to the point that he trembled slightly all over his body. 

If Peter was honest, he wasn’t sure how he had survived since morning and made his way back home. Ned had helped, gave him water, lent him his notes in classes where Peter had half slept through. But he didn’t have many classes with him today so Peter had been on his own. He could still pass off as half okay by the end of school but the subway had made it all so, so much worse. 

The crowd, the smells, the sounds- everything had drained Peter of all his energy. Peter shut the door behind him and slid to the floor. Involuntary tears pricked from his eyes as soon as he touched the ground. He was relieved that he made it home. But he was tired- he was exhausted. 

_Call me if it gets bad, okay?_

Peter didn’t want to. May was at work, even if she came home, she couldn’t really help. He needed…

Medicine. 

_Call Mr. Stark if it’s not getting better, okay?_

If Peter was just a little bit in his senses, he would have thought a hundred times before dialing the billionaire’s number. But, his shaky breaths and figure told him that he had no other choice. He took out his phone and dialled the familiar number. 

As it started ringing, he decided to move to the couch to be more comfortable. As soon as he got up, a wave of dizziness crashed into Peter, phone flying from his hand. Peter was knocked to the ground, landing on it with a dull thud. His world went black.

\--

Tony had just walked out of a meeting when his phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes, thinking it was Pepper checking in if he had gone to the meeting at all, as he had promised.  
Looking at the caller ID, his brows furrowed. It was the kid. It was odd for him to calling him, usually he would pester Happy with all his patrol stories (stories that Tony loved to hear through the voicemails that Happy forwarded to him). 

“Hey kid, what’s up? How’s the pooch doing, not screwed again I hope?” he answers.

There is no response. A second later, a dull thud is heard. Tony stops in his tracks.

“Kid? Pete, you okay?” he asks, trying to keep calm. The kid’s cheery voice does not answer. 

“Friday, track the kid’s phone, where is he?” Tony asks in a commanding voice. 

“Mr. Parker is in his apartment in Queens,” Friday replies.

Okay, good. So he isn’t bleeding out in an alley somewhere. 

“Tell Happy to pull out the car,” Tony states calmly, suppressing his concern. It could be a butt dial, he thinks, but deep down he knows something is wrong.

\--

Time passed agonizingly slow for Peter. He was awake (or was he?) but he was still on the floor. Black spots still danced around in his vision. 

_Why am I on the floor?_

Peter groaned and put all his strength into making himself stand up and shakily stumble towards the couch again. He plopped down on it, exhausted and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath from what felt like marathon but was a mere few steps. 

Everything hurt and he couldn’t think straight. 

This is how Tony finds him 15 minutes after he boarded his Audi and gave Happy orders to speed through every red light if need be. He’ll worry about the consequences later. 

Thankfully, the front door was open. Tony took long strides to navigate through the vaguely familiar apartment. Through the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure sitting on the couch. From afar, it looked like someone was just sitting and resting there but as Tony got closer he could see the disturbing details of the scene. 

Peter was slouched over, as if he had no energy to hold himself up anymore. His eyes were shut and his face, flushed. His body shivered slightly and his breaths were irregular. 

Without wasting any time, Tony made his way to the kid and sat down next to him, gently putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. Tony almost flinched at the temperature of the skin underneath him. 

“Kid, hey, wake up,” Tony prodded gently. 

Peter only half opened his eyes, barely registering Tony’s presence. 

“Hey Mister Stark,” he replied lazily. Too tired to support himself even a bit, Peter involuntarily tipped forward, his hot forehead resting on Mr. Stark’s collarbone. 

“Okaaay, there you go,” Tony said as Peter leaned into him. He brushed one hand through the suffering boy’s hair, the boy was uncomfortably hot. “You’re burning up, Pete.”

The kid nodded, “Not feeling so good. Was gonna call you.”

“You did call me, do you remember that?” Tony adjusted their position such that Tony was sitting with his back resting on the sofa with Peter still slouched over but now tucked in his side. He snaked one arm around the kid and rested the other one on his forehead, frowning at how hot it felt. 

Peter’s brain was jelly. He just wanted to sleep. He had some vague memory of calling Mr. Stark. “Yeah, maybe. May told me to call you. I have a fever but the normal meds don’t work. She said you’ll make me some,” Peter said slowly, slurring throughout. 

The words seemed to tug at Tony’s heart. Of course over-the-counter medication won’t work for the enhanced spider kid. He mentally berated himself for not noticing sooner. But how could he have? The kid hadn’t gotten sick even once in all the time he knew him. To be honest, Tony didn’t think he could get sick, unless it was something extreme, because of his healing. 

“What about your spidey powers? How did you even get a fever?” Tony asked. He felt the kid tense up beneath him. Suddenly, the shivering worsened. But this wasn’t because of the cold, as it had been before. The kid was shaking with fear. 

“Whoa, whoa, what’s wrong?” Tony asked. The kid had pushed himself out of the man’s grasp and looked up at Tony with eyes that were fully open now for the first time since Tony entered. 

Peter swallowed thickly and just stared at his mentor, wide eyed, unable to speak. “I-I, just, I-”  
“It’s okay, Pete. Everything’s fine, you’re fine,” Tony soothed as best as he could. He took the kid’s hands, which were pulling at each other quite painfully, and separated them, holding them. 

“I- Patrol, last night,” Peter started again, “Was chasing- I, he had a boat- I… I fell in the Hudson and it- just, it was-” 

Tony pulled the kid to him again, holding him tight. The kid had fallen in the freezing fucking Hudson lake, just like last time. He wasn’t caught in a parachute this time but being there must have been traumatic enough. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re safe,” Tony repeated. 

Peter relished the warmth of Mr. Stark’s hold. 

“Okay, I’ll call your aunt now and let her know you’re coming upstate with me. We’ll hook you up to some super soldier level drugs and fix you up,” Tony claimed. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered. 

Tony just gripped him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo pls comment and lemme know what u think- they're basically my only motivation to continue this so ya.. if u want more of these, let me know thaaanks


End file.
